


Once fuera de tiempo II o Caramelo de naranja

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Chan, Kaulizcest no relacionado, M/M, Teen Romance, Twc no relacionado, Twincest, preslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Perteneciente a la serie De Once y demás números] [Extra de Once] Un día Once guardaba un secreto y Bill le ofreció darle algo a cambio de que se lo dijera.





	Once fuera de tiempo II o Caramelo de naranja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no son de mi propiedad, todo lo demás sí.

Sonrió hacia el cielo y estiró los brazos en su dirección. Se sentía feliz. No hallaba palabras para describirlo, o al menos él en ese momento no las encontraba y poca falta le hacían, Bill le observaba apoyado en sus antebrazos, fastidiándole de la sonrisa boba que traía, pero de todas formas no interrumpiría ese momento, porque esos detalles añadían más felicidad a ese instante.

 

 

Era tonto, a veces se avergonzaba de sentirse así por algo tan simple, sin embargo, sucedía y trataba de hacerse el loco o solo alzar un hombro si se lo preguntaban. Su amistad con Bill lo hacía feliz, su comportamiento, aunque muchas veces cambiante, volvía emocionante su día; haciéndole enfurecer a veces, asustándole otras, sorprendiéndole en su mayoría.

 

 

Ayer Bill lo había lamido y eso le hacía sentirse confundido. ¿Era normal que las personas se lamiesen? Bill decía que en su caso sí, porque según sus palabras “Once, eres comestible”, y en eso se resumía todo. 

Aparte seguía ese apodo suyo, se preguntaba si cuando cumpliese doce años seguiría llamándole así, a veces pensaba que era algo impersonal que usase siempre ese apodo en vez de llamarlo por su nombre, incluso creyó que quizá se había olvidado de cuál era y por eso lo llamaba así.

 

  
Un día se lo preguntó, Bill rodó los ojos, le jaló de los mofletes y bufó, tildándolo de “tonto”, y eso para Tom bastaba para tener la certeza de que sí recordaba su nombre solo que no se le antojaba llamarlo así. 

Era parte de su relación, suponía. Se dijo a sí mismo que en algún momento haría alguna otra cosa, menos infantil como decir “tengo once años recién cumplidos”, como para obtener un nuevo apodo, no sería ahora pero quizá más adelante. Tenían tiempo, ¿verdad?

 

—Hey Once, ¿qué demonios intentas hacer? —molestó Bill. Tom se sonrojó y pensó en qué tan de niños sonaría el que dijese “alcanzar el cielo con los dedos” frente a alguien como Bill.

—Nada —optó por responder. Bill le miró fijamente como esperando a que se retractase, bajó los brazos.

—¿Te molestaba la luz o algo? —claro, que no contaba con que Bill era terco, y no sabía si eso era normal a su edad, por tener dieciséis años y estar en plena edad de rebeldía y todo eso o simplemente era algo inherente en él, también cabría la posibilidad de que fuese así solo con él, aunque fuese muy remota.

—Te sonará tonto —respondió tiñéndosele las mejillas más.

—Pruébame —ofreció Bill metiéndose otro chuche a la boca, ya que había comprado muchos dulces con el dinero que ya no se gastaba en mota.

—Intentaba… no, no te lo diré —negó, a sabiendas de que Bill se reiría, ya podía esperarse esa reacción por la expresión que iba poniendo desde ya.

—Oh vamos, Once, dímelo, andaa. Uhmn… si me lo dices te doy algo a cambio —tentó Bill. Tom lo observó atónito, ¿en serio todo eso por algo tan insignificante como su “secreto a voces”?

—¿Qué me darías? —cuestionó.

—Eso lo vemos después, primero dime porqué estirabas los brazos. —Intercambiaron miradas y Tom se sintió algo diminuto frente a la de Bill, siempre más dominante y ahora escrutadora.

 

Tom bufó.

 

—No.

—Andaaaaa. No seas gallina. Dímelo, dímelo, dímelooo —rogó Bill.

—Ya te dije que es tonto, o bueno, que te sonará tonto —dijo una vez más Tom.

—Si no me dices eso, por lo menos respóndeme el porqué traías esa risa bobalicona desde la salida —masculló Bill.

 

Tom pensó en cubrirse con hojas y piedras del bosque o que se lo tragase la tierra en ese instante. Si era algo tonto decirle que quería alcanzar el cielo con los dedos, decirle que estaba sonriendo así gracias a él iría a ser el doble de tonto, o bochornoso.

 

—Ehmn… no —musitó con voz chiquita y casi en un murmullo.

—¿Ah?

—Quenotediré.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué no te diré! —respondió avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la muerte de alguien? ¿Mataste a alguien que odiabas y ahora cada vez que cierras los ojos sueñas con las torturas que le aplicaste? —preguntó Bill. Tom lo miró absorto, el moreno comenzó a carcajearse—. Ok, no es eso, ¿pero entonces qué? ¿Acaso son…? ¡Ya lo sé! —gritó emocionado dando aplausos.

 

Tom tragó saliva, se imaginaba si en serio Bill lo sabía, si es que aquello podría remotamente suceder. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Bill se le hacía algo macabra frente al pensamiento.

 

—¿Qué-qué es? Se-se-gún tú-ú —interrogó Tom. Bill acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y cuando cada uno podía respirar el aliento del otro se metió un caramelo a la boca para masticarlo cerca al oído de Tom.

—Mis mordidas te ponen así, fantaseas con ellas, admítelo —le susurró en la oreja para luego comenzar a reírse. Tom le empujó rojísimo.

 

Era peor de lo que imaginaba, incluso peor que la verdad.

 

—¡No! —intentó defenderse—. Es es… otra cosa.

—Entonces dime qué —preguntó con la boca llena.

—No quiero.

—No seas nena, te daré algo a cambio, como con lo otro, ¿ok? —ofreció nuevamente Bill.

—No, no y no, ¿por qué eres tan insistente?

—Solo con lo que me interesa, vamos, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo. Puedo estar horas diciéndote lo mismo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo —fastidió Bill.

 

Tom lo miró y se preguntó si es que en verdad sería capaz de molestarlo por tanto tiempo.

 

—¡No interesa! En serio, es algo aburrido y tonto, me río por cualquier cosa, me acordé un chiste malo sin importancia —intentó restarle peso al asunto pero la mirada de Bill le dijo que no se creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo—. ¿No me crees, verdad?

 

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Aich —suspiró—. Bueno es… tienes que prometer que no me andarás molestando con eso.

—¿Yooo? ¿Cuándo te molesto? —soltó Bill haciéndose el ofendido mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

 

Tom rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar reírse. —Ok, te lo diré.

 

—Dispara.

—Yo… me siento… humn feliz por ser tu amigo y pasar tiempo contigo —lo dijo tan rápido que Bill no pudo comprenderlo.

—¿Ah?

—Sonrío como tonto porque me gusta estar junto a ti, ser tu amigo y y y eso —farfulló Tom sonrojado.

 

Bill sonrió y se metió otro caramelo a la boca.

 

—Ven —pidió Bill. Tom le miró por fin y tragando saliva se acercó.

—¿Qué?

—Te prometí que te daría algo a cambio, ¿no? —masculló Bill al sujetarlo por el rostro y morderle el labio inferior, Tom intentó separarse pero Bill no le dejó y más bien, le introdujo la lengua en su boca. Tom sintió arderle todo.

 

Bill se alejó de pronto y sonrió de nuevo. Tom procesó lo sucedido cuando sintió el sabor dulce a naranja en su boca. Bill le había metido un caramelo de naranja en la boca. No lo había besado, por supuesto que no. “No sé en qué estaba pensando”, caviló avergonzado de sí mismo.

 

—Uhmn, sí-í —dijo y saboreó el dulce, el cual sospechaba tendría un nuevo significado para él a partir de ese momento.

 

Un caramelo naranja, minúsculo, de concentrado sabor artificial de esa fruta, no obstante, con la esencia de Bill. Sabor a Bill.

 

Bill no dejaba de sorprenderle.

 


End file.
